


hey mr. stark

by harryandthestars



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Loss, Moving On, Rebuilding, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandthestars/pseuds/harryandthestars
Summary: “Hey Mr. Stark, I’m going to be making these video diaries every single day until...Well, the end of the world, I guess. Again. I swear. It’ll be fun, I promise you. You would want to hear about my life, I hope. You know, my graduation, my wedding...Actually, I don’t know for sure about that. The wedding part! Not graduation. Oh, I’m so going to graduate; I know you’ll probably come back from the dead to kill me if I don’t.”





	hey mr. stark

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (:
> 
> russian translation available here

_ “Hey Mr. Stark, I’m going to be making these video diaries every single day until...Well, the end of the world, I guess. Again. I swear. It’ll be fun, I promise you. You would want to hear about my life, I hope. You know, my graduation, my wedding...Well, I don’t know for sure about that. The wedding part! Not graduation. Oh, I’m so going to graduate; I know you’ll probably come back from the dead to kill me if I don’t. _

_ Anyway, I’m back to school. Life’s good. Really! It is. We’re rebuilding slowly, but nothing can stop the American educational system. May is still working overtime. I’m going to surprise her tonight. I made dinner. Yes, I made dinner. _

_ I know what you’re thinking. ‘You can’t cook, Peter, blah, blah.’ I’ve improved since that day in the tower, though. Okay, I know I almost burnt the whole place down. But it’s not like you’re any good either. Morgan told me your idea of lunch is cheese. Like, just cheese. Come on, dude. If you can manufacture ass-kicking robots, you can so make a sandwich.  _

_ Well, I’m going to go now. I have to check if the souffle is okay. Wish me luck, Mr. Stark.” _

_ ___________________ _

_ “Hey Mr. Stark, I told you I would document every day! I’m walking to school now. Well, technically, I exited the subway, and now I’m walking to school. Oh, and if you hear a ‘Penis Parker’ somewhere—there it is! That’s Flash. You’d think the world almost destructing would make him a lesser, well, dick.  _

_ But, there’s Ned. You know Ned, right? I think I told you about him. More than once. Okay, so you do know Ned. He’s going to show me his new Lego set after school. It’s not nerdy, I swear. It’s actually super cool. I think you’d like it? Fine, probably not.  _

_ You’re like MJ in that way. Always super badass and disinterested. Wait, I haven’t told you about MJ! She’s this super cool girl— _

_ Oh, and there’s the bell. Damn it, I’m going to be late.  _ _ I’ll see you later, Mr. Stark.” _

_ ___________________ _

_ “Hey Mr. Stark, my man. It’s day five of the video diaries! Yes, I know it’s been two days since the last one. I’m so sorry. And I’m also sorry that they’ve been kind of short. I’ve actually been super occupied. You know, doing Calculus and stuff. God, that’s lame. I wish I could say I’ve been busy protecting Queens, but… _

_ Can I tell you something? I haven’t put on the suit since...you know. And it’s dumb, right? Petty crimes still exist. I literally fought Thanos. I shouldn’t be...I’m not scared. I’m just. I can’t put it on, Mr. Stark. May says it’s natural. I can tell she’s relieved. Maybe she thinks I’m done being Spider-Man. _

_ I’m not. I swear, I’m not. I’m always going to be Spider-Man, just like you’re always going to be Iron Man. No matter what.  _

_ There are some tears in the suit. I know I can fix them, but—it’s just, you’ve always been the one to do so. Bruce and Sam and that wicked Captain Marvel lady told me not to hesitate to call them. Perhaps if I finally buck up the courage... _

_ Okay, I’m going to fix the suit tonight, and then put it on. It’s been four months. I can do this. I can so do this. Alright, May’s calling me now.  _ _ I’ll tell you how it goes, Mr. Stark.” _

_ ___________________ _

_ “Uh, hey, Mr. Stark. No, I’m not bleeding. Just a little injured. It’s, um, really dark. Wait a second, I’ll—I’ll find someplace with more light.  _ _  
_ _ Okay, Karen activated the flashlight sensor. I’m in a deserted alley. Not the best place to spend a Friday night, but I told you I would fix the suit and put it on tonight. So, technically, this—this is still day five? Do you ever wonder why we call it ‘a day?’ It has two meanings, right? One means just the daytime, and the other meaning is the whole twenty-four hours, including nighttime. Weird. The English language is weird. All of these confusing vowels and...Okay, I think my head is splitting. _

_ It was going well, Mr. Stark, I swear. I found this robber who was trying to steal this little old lady’s purse, and I got him. Real good. And I returned the purse. It was a nice purse. Louis Vitton, I think...But the robber didn’t appreciate it, and he was all angry, and then he said—he said ‘I’m going to kill you.’  And then I don’t know what happened. I just stood there as he came up to my face, ready to pounce, like in those lion nature videos. I didn’t do anything and he punched me over and over again. Karen had to knock him out for me.  _

_ And now here I am. So pathetic, right? ‘I’m going to kill you.’ I’ve heard those words many times. Even from you, once. Remember? When you were giving me driving lessons back in the summer and I almost crashed your car. I swear, brakes are so confusing. But this guy meant it, I know, and he was just so full of rage. All I could think about was what would happen; if he actually did murder me, if my body was reduced to nothing, if there would be a funeral, with May sobbing and a eulogy performed by—well, not Ned. Sorry, Ned. By MJ. I think she’s a really good public speaker. It was just so hard to breathe. I felt like I was underneath that building again, trapped and—and helpless. Wait, I don’t think I ever told you about the building... _

_ Well, a while ago my ex-crush’s dad flew around with illegal alien tech and he wanted to kill me too. God, I think there’s a whole list of the people who want to murder Spider-Man. Anyway, he, uh, made a building fall on me.  _

_ It was probably the scariest moment of my entire life, Mr. Stark. Well, before all that Infinity stones stuff. But, when I was underneath all that rubble, I thought I was going to be down there forever, not even dead. Eternally trapped, trying to breathe. _

_ Is it wrong I feel that way still? Only sometimes, Mr. Stark. But it’s there. I feel like...Nothing’s ever going to be the same again. No matter how hard I try, cooking dinner and doing homework, I somehow end up around chaos and kneeling beside you as… _

_ God, no. No. It’s fine. I should be heading home.  _

_ I just wish—I just wish I was as strong as you, Mr. Stark.” _

_ ___________________ _

_ “Hey Mr. Stark, I know it’s been a while, but you can’t be mad. Because guess who’s with me? I think you’ll really like our—” _

_ “Hi.” _

_ “Hi! She said hi. Mr. Stark, I’m sure you’re familiar to Morgan. Look at what’s she doing. She’s—” _

_ “Hula hooping.” _

_ “She’s hula hooping. God, I miss hula hooping.” _

_ “Then do it. Do it, Peter.” _

_ “Uh, I don’t know. I’m kind of too big, Morgy.” _

_ “No. You’re really tiny.” _

_ “Morgan! I am not—I am not tiny. But, gosh, fine. I’ll do it. Hold this for me? There you go, you got it. Now keep it there. Can you see me?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Okay. This is for you, Morgan. Hey, I still have the hang of it!” _

_ “Go, Peter!” _

_ “Morgan, wait no, don’t clap, don’t let go of the camera—” _

_ ___________________ _

_ “Hey Mr. Stark, it’s been so crazy, you have no idea. I’m so so so sorry, it’s been three months since my last video diary. In my defense, your daughter broke my camera, and well, come on, a proper videographer doesn’t use a phone. But, okay, wait, I went on a school trip to Europe. And OH MY GOD. It was INSANE. That’s the only way I can put it. There are like so many details. I’ll just give you a brief overview: it was so COOL. Okay, at first it wasn’t, I didn’t even pack my suit. But then I met this Nick Fury guy—well, uh, you know him. But then I totally saved my friends wearing this totally cool version of the suit, and, okay, I kissed MJ near the end of the trip. I kissed MJ. Well, MJ kissed me. We kissed. We exchanged saliva. Okay, that sounds gross. But it really wasn’t. It was amazing. _

_ She’s so amazing. Have I mentioned she’s amazing? She just has something about her, Mr. Stark. She’s so beautiful, and funny, and smart, and I just wanna spend every moment of my entire life with her. And guess what? She knows I’m Spider-Man. Don’t ask me how; apparently she’s known for a year. That girl is unnaturally observant. Seriously. But, god, I love her. _

_ I love her. Wait. I love her?  I don’t know. I don’t know! How am I supposed to know if I love her? I mean, we’re dating, so I must love her. Wait, are we even dating? I mean, we kissed, but a kiss doesn’t mean boyfriend-girlfriend, right? Me assuming we’re dating might be an example of that toxic masculinity thing she’s always talking about. Crap. Crap. Crap. _

_ Am I supposed to ask her, Mr. Stark? Like, through text? How am I even supposed to phrase it? ‘Hello, are we dating, Michelle Jones?’ Agh, that’s so weird. Alright, I’ll ask May when she comes home. She’ll know what it means. She’s a girl. _

_ Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, though, Mr. Stark. I wish I had more time for the video diaries, and I wish...I wish you could respond to them. I wish I didn’t have to talk to you through this camera pretending that you’re listening. I wish I could talk to you about the fighting techniques I used. And you can criticize them all you like. I won’t mind. I wish you could be the one to give me this advice about MJ.  _

_ I want to talk to you again, Tony. Just once. _

_ I’m sorry that I’m being all...I don’t know. _

_ I wish you were here, Mr. Stark.” _

_ ___________________ _

_ “Oh my god, hey, Mr. Stark. I’m taking the SAT today, and I’m pretty nervous. Uh, and also, some bald evil dude is chasing me—okay, I got him with my web shooter. Okay. Right, so I’m going to take the SAT—agh, one second! His comrade with the Hitler mustache is back. _

_ Ah, there you go. What am I up to, you may ask? Well, naturally, I was thinking about you, especially as I kinda screwed up. Again. But I’m handling it! You know, just saving New York City. All in a day’s work. I’m doing fine, I think. Better. _

_ Sorry, I’m panting. I’ve just stopped running. Okay, let me take off my mask and here...Hey. Do I look too sweaty? See, I’m going to see MJ later. We’re going to study, you know, for the big test this evening. I also think we’re going to make out, but it’s entirely up to her. _

_ Oh, yeah, you know. We’re dating. Sorry, I can’t keep my chill about this anymore. MJ and I are DATING. Somehow, the best girl in the world is my girlfriend. Our two month anniversary is coming up. I know exactly what to get her. I’m donating one hundred fifty dollars to the charity of her choice. I bet it’s not the most common anniversary gift, but I know she detests jewelery— ‘I don’t want to imprison myself with metal trinkets’, she says—and well, MJ is just the type of girl who cares for others more than herself. _

_ I wish you could’ve met her. She’s just as cool as you. Okay, maybe even a little cooler. Sorry sorry sorry! Don’t come down here and throttle me.  _

_ You’ll always be my number one, Mr. Stark.” _

_ ___________________ _

_ “So, hey, Mr. Stark. How do you make this focus again? Oh, there you go. Well. I graduated today. Uh, look at me. All dressed up. Suit and tie and everything. You taught me how to tie a tie, remember? At least, you tried, but you got distracted by the new Game of Thrones episode. I had to search up a YouTube tutorial for that eventful homecoming.  _

_ You know, graduates don’t usually cry during their own graduation. I wish I was part of the majority. You have no idea how embarrassing it is when you’re gushing tears and your freshman teacher that smells like candle wax hands you her handkerchief that has quotes from ‘Friends’ on it. How am I supposed to blow my nose when I see ‘we were on a break’ in capital letters?! _

_ I think...Well, I just remembered you were supposed to speak during my graduation, Mr. Stark. I made you promise, and you said it was your honor, mostly because you could stare at Aunt May in the audience the whole time. But then you laughed and said you couldn’t wait to see how proud I was going to make you—okay, I’m crying again. My bad. _

_ It’s been rough lately. More panic attacks, and—oh, yeah. Remember one of my first video diaries? I was talking about how this robber guy made me freeze up in shock. Well, it was a panic attack, apparently. That’s what Dr. Cunningham told me, at least. Pepper goes to her, too. It’s kind of messed up, how she hired her for me. It was a year ago. I was at dinner at their place—your place—and I offhandedly mentioned the video diaries and how I had to update them sometime. She went all quiet and I immediately knew she thought that I was hallucinating, probably from trauma or crack, and talking to you even though you’re...You’re dead. But it’s not like that. I know you’re gone, Tony. I just wish you weren’t.  _

_ And Pepper told me she talks to you too. All the time. You’re always on her mind, Mr. Stark. You may be resting, but she isn’t.  _

_ I had to record something today though. It’s my graduation. I can imagine what would’ve happened you were here. You would’ve spoken brilliantly. I know you would’ve told May she did a great job of raising me alone. And I could’ve introduced you to MJ, except… _

_ We’re broken up, I guess, but it’s completely mutual. Like, one hundred percent. We’re still really close friends. Oh, sorry for that noise, I just had to blow my nose. Ah, the quote is simply ‘unagi.’ Anyway, yeah,  I’m going to MIT and she’s going to take a gap year and travel to different places to build homes for the poor and stuff. So it just makes sense. ‘I don’t do long distance,’ she told me, and she seemed really serious about it, except she was kinda crying. _

_ I love her, though, and I always will. I don’t deserve the people who came today. Pepper, Morgan—she’s in a serious Harry Potter phase, by the way—Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, even Nick Fury, and of course, May. With her new boyfriend. His name Carson and he’s great. He’s a nurse studying in NYU and he loves Star Wars. I really like him, and May’s the happiest she’s been in a long time. She told me that he would never replace my uncle Ben if they get married. And I get it. Ben will always be the love of her life, but it’s time to move on, I suppose. _

_ I wish all of you were here. Mom, Dad, Uncle Ben, Tony...And it’s not because I haven’t moved on. Not that I ever truly will. It’s because I will always love you all so much.  _

_ Sorry, I’m being really sappy. I’m going to Ned’s graduation party tonight. He’s going to MIT, too, like the two of us could ever be separated. I hope Massachusetts is okay with a friendly neighbor Spider-Man and his guy in the chair. I also hope I see MJ at his party. She looks great today—in a totally platonic way, of course.  _

_ You know, Mr. Stark, now that I think about it— it’s actually thanks to you I’ve graduated and made it to where I am. It’s that part of you I’ve always carried around. Resilience. At least, that’s what Dr. C says. I’m just going to take her word for it. She’s pretty wise. I think you would’ve liked her. _

_ Thank you for everything, Mr. Stark." _

_ ___________________ _

_ “Hey Mr. Stark, I just want to tell you the pamphlet ‘TONY STARK’S GUIDE TO GIRLS’ is terrible. Pepper gave it to me when I visited them during Christmas. But, God, did it make me laugh. You were an interesting fifteen-year-old. Even more interesting than my fifteen-year-old self. And that’s saying something. _

_ But it made me realize a lot of things. I think the last time I recorded something I was talking about how Michelle and I broke up. Well, that was a terrible mistake. We were young and dumb and foolish. Not that we aren’t now. Four years later, though, I have acquired more knowledge and an MIT degree. I also realized I was stupid to ever let her go. Yeah, sure, long distance is hard. But being without her is harder. With the right amount of convincing, I’m sure she would’ve realized we could work it out. _

_ And you know what you wrote, Mr. Stark, all those years ago? ‘If she’s the one, you’ll know.’ You might have been a playboy, but I didn’t know you were so romantic. But you were right. Because I do know she’s the one. _

_ We’ve reconnected the past few months. She’s trying to become a politician, like she would be ever be anything else. In a way, Mr. Stark, it’s always been her. And it’s always going to be her.  _

_ So that’s why I bought this. I know she hates jewelry, but she once told me she always dreamed of an engagement ring with a green gemstone. So here it is. _

_ I’m going to ask her tonight. Pepper and May both think it’s perfect because it’s actually our five year anniversary. If we never, you know, broke up. _

_ Well, either way, wish me luck, Mr. Stark.” _

 

_ ___________________ _

 

_ “Anthony Benjamin Parker-Jones. 6 pounds, 12 ounces. Born on May 29, just like the man he’s named after.” _

_ “Which one?” _

_ “Very funny, babe. He’s born on the same day as Tony Stark, the bravest man I’ve ever known. We’ve named him Anthony, for unlimited strength and courage, Benjamin, for compassion and kindness in all forms, Parker, for...Uh, MJ, sweetie, for what?” _

_ “An MIT degree.” _

_ “Parker, for an MIT degree. Or not, that’s okay. And Jones, because his mother is simply the greatest person on the planet. We love you so much, ABPJ.” _

_ “Peter, we are not going to call our son the mixup version of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” _

_ “I was just trying to include all the names. I thought you’re all for inclusivity.” _

_ “I’m all for you turning the camera off.” _

_ “Why? Anthony, look at how beautiful your mother is.”  _

_ “Put the camera back on ABPJ!” _

_ “...You said his nickname.” _

_ “Shit. That is not his nickname. It was a mistake because of how tired I am after birthing a child.” _

_ “We’ll see about that. What do you think, Mr. Stark?” _

_ “Oh, our baby’s last name is not going to be Stark—” _

_ “Sorry! I was just addressing, well, you know. My late mentor. Force of habit.” _

_ “You are an interesting person.” _

_ “You love me.” _

_ “Unfortunately I do.” _

_ ___________________ _

 

_ “Hey Mr. Stark. Remember me? I’m Peter Parker, and I led your daughter down the aisle today. _

_ It was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. Because it really should not have been me doing it. It should’ve been you. But I can’t tell you how honored I am that I was chosen to do so. She looked so beautiful. She’s a perfect mix of you and Pepper. Her personality, though? Mostly you, considering she told me she’d knee me in the balls if I didn’t stop rambling my apologies for getting plumeria flowers instead of lilacs. _

_ Life is pretty crazy. I have a son. I’m married. Michelle has to travel a lot, so I’ll be alone with the baby for a while. I don’t think I’ll have time to take out the old suit anytime soon. It’s fine, though; the world can take an interval from Spider-Man. _

_ We’re all okay, I think. Reaching normality again. Maybe even better than normality. It’s all thanks to you, you know? Your boundless sacrifice. _

_ It’s thanks to you MJ can continue helping more people. It’s thanks to you my aunt can vacation to Cancun with her husband. It’s thanks to you I can raise my son in a world full of love and joy. _

_ I never really got why you died. My teenage brain couldn’t handle it. To me, you were always Tony Stark, unflinching and untouchable. So I did these video diaries in the hopes of some closure, some communication. _ _  
_ _ But I have all the communication I need. I hear you in every laugh. I see you in every smile. You were the best mentor I could’ve ever had. The best mentor anyone could’ve ever had. _

_ You told me that you couldn’t wait to see how proud I was going to make you. I’m sorry you didn’t. But I got to see how proud you made me. I got to witness your strength, your sacrifice, your love. And I’m forever grateful. _

_ Did I tell you how the building story ended? You might’ve figured it out, but I’ll say it anyway. I got out because I thought of you. And it still applies now.  _

_ I love you, Mr. Stark.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited so please excuse any embarrassing mistakes. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
